This disclosure relates to color printing systems. It finds particular application in conjunction with adjusting image quality in color print and color marking systems. However, it is to be appreciated that the disclosed exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Typically, in image rendering systems, such as a color printing system, it is desirable to have a rendered image closely match a desired input image. However, many factors, such as temperature, humidity, ink or toner age, and/or component wear, tend to move the output of the printing system away from the ideal target output. For example, xerographic marking engines system component tolerances and drifts, as well as environmental disturbances, may tend to move an engine response curve (ERC) away from the ideal target engine response. This shift of the engine response may result in printed images which are lighter or darker than desired by the user.
In addition to the variation of the overall engine response, as discussed above, variations in the color separations of a color printing system may contribute to hue shifts associated with a printed output. These variations may occur over time and result in a reduction in perceived color accuracy of a printed output.